


Split

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Drabble, Equipment Testing, Flirting, Gymnastics, M/M, Pre-Slash, Testing - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: James wouldn’t have been James Bond if he hadn’t mimicked the outline of a gun with his fingers and faked shooting at the Quartermaster - it had to be done: it wouldn’t do to show himself too collaborative.





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for 00q + "I didn't know you could do that"

_Split_

James Bond was a man full of surprises.

That shouldn’t have been a statement that particularly stood out to Q’s mind but it did; after working as closely as he had with the other man, seeing the good and the bad and the reality behind fallen masks, he had thought he knew the agent pretty well.

Of course, he should have imagined that James would debunk that certainty - whether intentionally or not, he couldn’t really say but he was leaning towards the first.

Just because James could be obnoxious like that.

Q settled himself more comfortably - as comfortable as one could on a bench in a gym, anyway - and balanced the styrofoam container with his food on his crossed ankles. He wasn’t supposed to be eating in the gym but Q had finished working on the prototype of a bulletproof full bodysuit - extra thin and supposedly just as protective as regular kevlar - and he had immediately wanted to see how an agent moved in it, eager to have feedback on how stretchy and comfortable it was.

James was an obvious choice.

Mainly for the fact that the man seemed incapable of leaving Q-branch alone during his time off and that made recruiting him for any kind of testing incredibly easy - even boring ones, as the agent had put it; Q hadn’t been able to keep a bitchy retort to himself about how nothing short of an explosion qualified as exciting for the other man.

Why had he expected from him the decency to at least look ashamed by that, Q didn’t really know - his brain was low on carbs and sugar probably, which reminded him to take a healthy bite of his rapidly cooling fried rice: it was a little hard to stay focused on his lunch when James was stretching and sweating in front of him, muscles bulging with strength at every expert and fluid movement - perfectly showcased by the thin and adherent fabric.

With the bodysuit on, he almost looked like a dancer.

A lethal one, sure, but undeniably graceful.

As subtly as he could, Q moved the container to the top of his knees now folded against his chest - hiding his crotch, just in case “How does it feel?”

“It allows for an ample range of movements”

“Good”

“Doesn’t feel particularly irritating on sweaty skin”

“Great”

“I have two concerns, though”

Getting his mind out of the gutter, Q straightened up against the wall behind his back “Shoot”

James wouldn’t have been James Bond if he hadn’t mimicked the outline of a gun with his fingers and faked shooting at the Quartermaster - it had to be done: it wouldn’t do to show himself too collaborative.

Besides, the rolling of eyes the younger man gave him was completely worth it.

“Can it really stop a bullet and does it need to come in the form of a bodysuit?”

“It can exactly because it’s in the form of a bodysuit” Q put aside the food - he would have to microwave it when he went back to the office, anyway. _If_ he remembered to do so “The fabric on its own would be too thin to withstand most bullets but stretching it into a bodysuit helps to redistribute the energy of the impact along your entire body, absorbing and dissipating it”

“Cool. One last test, then”

Q wanted to point out that it would be far from the last test that bodysuit was going to go through before he felt sure enough to give it to one of his agents. Still, he arched his eyebrow in a humouring manner, gesturing for the agent to carry on.

James grinned, blue eyes sparkling with mirth as he stared at the younger man; the expression on his face as he maneuvered his body into the right position for what seemed to be a lunge before he extended his front leg, cherishing the fact that his muscles didn’t protest one bit after being adequately stretched by his workout.

Q watched with increasing arousal, and a tad of fascinated horror - as the space between James’ hips and the floor became virtually nonexistent.

“Tadaah”

The younger man swallowed, watching how the split put in stark relief the lines of the muscles of the other’s arse “I didn’t know you could do that” he croaked - he hadn’t known but the image was bound to haunt his wanking hours.

Goddamn Bond.

Goddamn Bond to hell and back.


End file.
